kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wakka
Wakka is a minor character in the Kingdom Hearts series, originally from Final Fantasy X. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A boy who lived on the Destiny Islands. He looks out for Tidus and Selphie like a big brother. Nobody knows what happened to him after his island disappeared. "Final Fantasy X" ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A boy from Sora's islands. Despite being the oldest, Wakka is modest and takes good care of his friends. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wakka is a resident of the Destiny Islands and a friend of Sora, Kairi, and Riku. He spends a lot of time with Tidus and Selphie, and treats them just as a big brother would. He and Tidus expressed their curiosity over the Secret Place, and were thinking of exploring it. Like Selphie and Tidus, Wakka appears in Sora's Dive to the Heart on the Destiny Islands area. His question, "What do you want outta life?" also helps determine the leveling pace throughout the rest of the game. Sora can answer with either A) to see rare sights, B) to broaden my horizons, or C) to be strong. He can be fought while on Destiny Islands. He uses his Blitzball to attack as he did in Final Fantasy X (thus requiring the player to deflect Wakka's Blitzball back at him), but this one lacking the bumps and Spiran script for the word "blitzball" of the original Blitzball. Nevertheless, this makes him, out of all the Destiny Islands and Twilight Town Final Fantasy characters, the only one to use the exact same weapon as his original incarnation. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A memory-based version of Wakka appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories inside the Destiny Islands simulation in Castle Oblivion. In the ending credits of Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Wakka is shown playing with Selphie and Tidus on a beach facing the Small Island. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Wakka makes no appearance in Kingdom Hearts II, just as Tidus doesn't. The two are only briefly mentioned by Selphie when she is talking to Kairi early on in the game, described as being "wrapped up in their ball game." (a reference to Blitzball from Final Fantasy X) Battle Skills Like in Final Fantasy X, Wakka fights by throwing blitzball. On Destiny Islands, he practices fighting skills with Sora as a way for the player to improve his level. During this battle, if Sora can manage to block one of Wakka's attacks via hitting the ball back at him, it earns him one to two tech points. After defeating Tidus, Selphie and Wakka as individuals, Sora is able to fight against them all at the same time. Trivia * Like in Final Fantasy X, Wakka has a very strong accent. * Originally, Wakka was not intended to be in Kingdom Hearts, his role was supposed to be filled by Irvine Kinneas of Final Fantasy VIII, who would strangely be more out of place in the Destiny Islands than Wakka, but probably because of his relationship with Selphie. * Wakka's age was presented in the Kingdom Hearts guidebook as 15. * The X shaped straps on Wakka's pants may be a reference to the game he originated from, FFX. * Out of he, Selphie, and Tidus, Wakka is the easiest of the trio to gain EXP from, because of the fact that you gain 1 Tech point for each reflected blitzball he throws at you, and since this is his main strategy of attack he will throw a lot of balls per match (if you refrain from defeating him too swiftly). While in mid-air, each deflected blitzball will grant Sora 2 Tech points. Category: Destiny Islands Category: Final Fantasy characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category:Supporting Characters